


Pregnancy

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Cartinelli Drabbles after this shit-show of an election [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Angie gets in-vitro fertilization and it finally takes and Peggy is v excited, what a cutie, she cries:





	

Peggy came racing down the hall. She didn’t waste time grabbing her, she just picked up the nearest chair and ran.

Angie stood in the bathroom, a white device held between her fingers like it might poof into smoke at any moment. She looked up at Peggy, eyes filled with unshed tears, and almost penguin waddled over to lay her head against Peggy’s chest.

“Darling, what’s wrong?” Peggy asked breathlessly. She put down the chair and swept Angie into her arms.

Angie’s voice broke, “It worked. I’m pregnant Peggy.”

Peggy’s heart stuttered. She clutched at Angie and kissed her head. “Oh thank god.” They stood together and swayed back and forth. Peggy tried not to cry, but they’d tried for so long.

They shouldn’t get their hopes up, Angie was still extremely early in her pregnancy, but for the moment, they would celebrate. The next day Peggy drove Angie to the hospital and the doctor confirmed that Angie was indeed carrying.  She prescribed a few supplements and set another appointment for next week.

“Go easy on yourself, the first one is the hardest.”

Peggy didn’t even let Angie carry the lightest groceries. Angie grumbled that she wasn’t some impotent but Peggy kissed her and that was quite convincing. Then Peggy kissed her again and it was a good thing none of the groceries would spoil.


End file.
